Si lo ves
by Youjibell
Summary: Dile que yo estoy muy bien! Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho es irse…  mira ya cuanto paso, dos años y ni lo he notado. Horo x REn... skkzb


Si lo ves

El sonido de la puerta en un rechinido seco reverberó por aquel cuarto sombrío, el olor a humedad ya era costumbre. Yoh Asakura entró a la casa de su amigo quien, por lo visto tenía días ahí dentro sin hacer nada más que dedicarse a sobrevivir. Echó un vistazo y notó que todo seguía igual a como hacia una semana que apenas había ido a ese lugar.

Dio tres pasos para abrir la cortina de la sala y dejar entrar algo de luz, suspiró al ver la cara desaliñada de su amigo; por lo visto no había tomado un baño ni se había cambiado de ropa; si Anna lo veía así sin duda lo acabaría de matar, pensó y rió un poco por atravesársele ese pensamiento. Había bebido de nuevo de eso estaba seguro, el olor era inconfundible solo pudo negar con la cabeza y luego lo miró a los ojos.

-No puedes seguir así para siempre – le dijo a aquel bulto de cabello azul que estaba tirado en el piso y recargado en el sofá. El verlo era deprimente, el recordaba a ese chico, sino como el más alegre; como a alguien muy feliz… alguien que amaba su vida y tenía sueños. Ese era el Horokeu Usui que conocía; alguien lleno de vida. Vio los ojos azulinos de él e intercambiaron miradas y luego respondió.

- No lo haré, algún día tengo que morir- carraspeó para luego reír hipócritamente. Horokeu Usui se puso de pie y sacudió sus pantalones sucios y deslavados entonces solo pudo ver a su amigo amargamente.

- Vamos Horo… todo estará bien, solo es cuestión de tiempo- le contestó con voz aterciopelada mientras recogía un poco las cosas desordenadas de una mesita que estaba justo en medio de ese departamento. No era un lugar muy amplio, pero de hecho recordaba ese lugar como uno muy acogedor. Ya no había rastros de ese lugar. Ahora casi siempre estaba oscuro. Muy bien recordaba que, las veces que iba el mismo Usui se encargaba de limpiar ese lugar. El lugar donde hacia no mucho sus dos mejores vivían ahí.

-No mientas ¡se largo Yoh! Me dejó, cambio su felicidad y la mía… la cambió por una familia falsa - El ainú solo podía sentir como con cada palabra se carcomía su alma y su interior. Alguna vez le dijeron que el amor dolía, tenían razón. No solo era una sensación efímera, era un dolor real que se sentía en el pecho y se había quedado clavado sin poder irse. Dolía y mucho, tanto que tenía que apoyar una de sus manos en el pecho para oprimir la sensación de dolor. El castaño lo miró con preocupación. El ya había llegado hasta ahí; tenía que cumplir con su parte. Hacia unos tres día recibió una llamada desde China… era el mismo Ren que llamó solo por una cosa. Preguntar por él, preguntar por Horokeu Usui.

-Él me preguntó por ti, está preocupado… - terminó su frase solo para ver como los ojos del ainu se humedecieron. Tal vez no debía ser tan directo, tener más tacto. Escuchó como las manos del norteño azotaron contra la mesita.

- ¡si le importara no se hubiera largado! ¡Ahora no le debe de importar!- justo ahí se sentó en una silla con el respaldo al revés, se rascó un poco la cabeza y finalmente se quito la banda que tenía en la cabeza… - Dile que estoy bien.- finalizó en seco tragándose las lágrimas que amenazaban con salir de su rostro.

-Pero…-intentó decir, el castaño sin embargo sus palabras fueron cortadas. Solo podía ver como su amigo le interrumpía.

-¡Dile que yo estoy muy bien! Lo mejor que pudo haber hecho es irse… mira ya cuanto paso, dos años y ni lo he notado- empezó alzando el tono de voz para terminar en un susurro seco, si ya habían pasado dos años, la boda a la cual no falto, luego el hijo y cuanta cosa más había pasado para felicidad del chino… de aquel chico de ojos dorados del cual se había enamorado ciegamente, del cual le había entregado cuerpo alma y vida…

-Dos años muy duros para ti… También deben de serlos para él- le tomó del hombro tratando de darle un poco de consuelo, Yoh sabia algunas razones; algunas que no le fueron reveladas al chico de Hokkaido… pero que, por el bien de los dos iba a guardar de por vida. Ahora solo quería estar al lado de sus amigos.

-Hummm si no fuera por él tendría tantas chicas a mi lado; él debe pensar que sin él me muero por eso te preguntó. Dile que ya lo olvide- suspiró de nuevo, para luego mirar al castaño y ver su cara neutral.

-Él es tu amigo también – le dijo al notar el coraje ahogado que aun sentía… no solo era que lo hubiera dejado; era el engaño, la traición. Se sentía usado, cuando él le había entregado todo.

-¡Dile que ya no importa, que ya no quiero saber de él! Dile que ya estoy bien y que al final de todo se lo agradezco... ya no tengo un tonto chino que me diga que hacer, ya no está él a mi lado, en mi cama, en la casa… ya no está- justo en esas palabras no aguanto más y sin permiso alguno, a costa de su orgullo una lágrima cristalina salió de sus ojos rodando por su mejilla hasta encontrar su fin en el piso.

- Horo tú no estás bien, no es verdad no te engañes- le dijo mientras, sentía como se le partía el corazón al ver a uno de sus mejores así... Sentía tantas ganas de decirle las razones, las verdaderas razones por las cuales Ren se había ido pero no podía. Por más que lo quisiera no podía.

-¡Dile que no importa, que no me busque, que no me llame que no pregunte por mi!… dile que estoy muy bien, ¡mira Yoh nunca había estado mejor!- se puso de pie de golpe extendiendo los brazos mostrándose… entonces se desplomó, sintió sus piernas flaquear.

-Vamos Horo-Horo yo estoy aquí- justo cuando iba a dejarse caer sintió a Yoh al lado de él abrazándole, lo rodeo de la cintura tomándolo con fuerza.

-Si lo ves… mejor dile que… ya no ves - término diciendo suavemente en los hombros humedecidos por sus propias lágrimas

-Vamos amigo cuentas conmigo- justo entonces el castaño se separó un poco de su amigo, lo miró a los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho alzo su mano hasta llegar al cuello de Horokeu Usui, tembló un poco; pero no dudo, toco sus labios con los del ainú y selló su secreto en esos labios húmedos.


End file.
